


Coming home

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, I cant stop writing, M/M, based upon a silly interview, brief metnion of captain xD, someone should stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Marko finally gets home after a long day at the studio





	

The singer groaned as he finally got in his car. He had to do some extra work in the studio with Captain and now it was already 9 PM.

He was tired and hungry. He was thinking of grabbing a snack along the way but then he remembered something. Jaska had said he’d prepare a nice meal for the both of them.

A smile appeared on Marko’s tired face when he thought about the guitarist. Jaska Mäkinen. His guitarist, his friend and lover.

 

When he finally got home, a delicious smell greeted him.

 ‘Jaska?! You’re in there?’ the singer shouted as he put his bag in the hallway and paraded to the living room.

 ‘I’m in the kitchen! Come have a look!’ Jaska shouted and Marko could hear a hint of laughter in the other man’s voice. He wondered what was going on there.

He rubbed his hands together and decided to take a look in the cooking room.

 

At first glance nothing seemed to be abnormal. There were kitchen utensils on the kitchen table as suspected when someone is cooking. Frying pans were nicely placed on the stove, already simmering.

And there was Jaska who stood behind the pans. Nothing seemed out of place. He greeted Marko with a sweet smile and waved at him while the singer settled himself on one of the kitchen stools.

 ‘Finally! I just received your message. Food will be ready in no time’

‘Thanks. Cos I’m exhausted. It was fun though’ Marko yawned and rubbed the back of his head. Jaska smiled and walked over to his friend with a glass of water.

Now Marko _did_ notice something different.

Jaska was wearing the new apron Marko had bought him for his birthday. But that was not the “problem”. The thing was, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it at all.

Marko’s eyes widened in surprise and a smirk appeared on his lips.

 ‘What’s up with that?’ he asked the guitarist who now burst out in laughter.

‘Thought I would surprise you. Don’t like it?’, Jaska grinned and winked at the singer who had now a blush on his face.

 ‘Of course I like it! Y’know, we _could_ skip right to the dessert?’ Marko remarked with a cheeky smile.

Jaska shook his head and stated: ‘We could do that. But that would be a waste of my cooking skills, now wouldn’t it?’

With those words the guitarist walked back to the stove and Marko of course couldn’t resist to stare shamelessly.

 Marko left the table and joined Jaska at the stove. He rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder and hummed.

 ‘You’re right. I wouldn’t want that appetizing food of yours go to waste’ Marko pouted.

The other man pressed a firm kiss on Marko’s head before he refocused on the cooking.

 ‘Love you, Marko. You know that right?’, Jaska mumbled.

Marko nodded: ‘Love you too.’


End file.
